


college bound

by Spideyships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A/B/O, College AU, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, buckybarns, winterspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyships/pseuds/Spideyships
Summary: Bucky is a senior alpha at college and peter is his omega freshman boyfriend





	1. first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @twink-peter

Peter Parker was the living embodiment of an omega twink, a dainty waist connected to pale long smooth legs, a scent of fresh flowers and freshly baked pastries, always wearing pastel colors blues pinks and lavenders. Peter Parker was a piece of heaven on Earth and everyone knew that from the omegas who wanted to be him, the betas who admired from afar, to the alphas who were painfully aware of the boy’s scent and delicate looks.

Bucky Barns was the poster boy for strong brutish alpha. Bucky was tall towering over most, smelling of cinnamon and whisky, was ripped with muscles. He was athletic, kind, cocky, and ruggedly handsome. He made omegas knees week but he didn’t care he only had eyes for one, sweet Peter Parker.

Peter is a freshman in university, he was in mostly senior level classes because he was a genius as Bucky would say. Bucky goes to the same university as Peter except he’s a senior and I only jere for a football scholarship. The two met in a language arts class, Bucky was barely scrapping by with a C and Peter having a solid A offered to help tutor him. Nobody in their right mind would ever pass up the opportunity to have Peter alone with them, so he didn’t.

The pair hit it off immediately Bucky cracking jokes and smooth comments making Peter a blushing stammering mess. After a long night in the library it’s dark and not safe for an omega to walk along in the dark so. Bucky offers to walk the younger boy home.

“I’m going to be honest I really don’t miss the dorms,” Bucky grins down at Peter when they reach his door.

“Yeah they’re not fun but my roommate’s pretty nice so I don’t mind.” Peter’s eyes shine with life as he looks up meeting Bucky’s gaze.

“That’s good but I very much prefer my off campus apartment that a share with Steve.”

“Oh I know him he’s in my math class, he’s on the football team with you right?”

“Mhm we’ve been friends since we were kids,” Bucky hums stepping closer to Peter.

“That’s sweet,” Peter’s giggles plashing off a pair of perfect pearly teeth. “Hey um I-I had fun tonight and um was wondering if you’d like to meet up again. It doesn’t have to be to study but um maybe just to hang out?”

Bucky snorts at Peter’s question and taking one of the omega’s small hands in his large ones. “You askin’ me on a date doll?”

Peter’s cheeks flush bright red and he hums a small ‘yes’ and hands the alpha his phone to get his number.

“Well then sweatheart I can’t wait to hear from you.” Bucky says handing back the phone so Peter can go inside his dorm.

“You will.” Peter smiles closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valentines day

Bucky and Peter went on a real date as Peter had suggested at it went perfectly, they went to a cheap restaurant (as they were both broke students) and got ice cream. They had been going steady for a few months now and Peter wanted to take things slow, he was a virgin omega and didn’t want to rush anything. Bucky respected his wishes and stuck to making out and light groping.

In all honesty it was hard for Bucky to keep himself calm around Peter, the boy was so perfect in every goddamn way. He always laughs at Bucky’s terrible jokes, he’s an amazing cook on nights where Peter stays over at his alpha’s, his scent radiating calm and happiness when him and Bucky are curled up in bed or in the couch Peter tightly wrapped up in a blanket and Bucky’s arms.

Valentine’s Day was quickly approaching and both Bucky and Peter were buzzing with excitement planning surprises for the other but where keeping quiet. Bucky has convinced Steve to leave their shared apartment for the entire day so Bucky could plan a calm romantic evening for Peter with a candle lit dinner and movies. Peter however was planning something a bit more intimate, he loved how Bucky respected his wish to take it slow but he was done waiting he wanted his alpha to knot him.

Peter had been shopping looking in stores and online for the perfect outfit to wear to present himself. He eventually found it it was a jet black lacy piece. A bralett, with panties, lace stocking attached to a guarder belt and a personal touch of cherry red lipstick. The dark black contrasted against his pale skin making him glow and the red lips bringing the entire outfit together perfectly. He had hidden the outfit in the back of his closet just waiting for it to be used in a few days.

On Valentine’s Day time felt as if it were moving backwards Buck and Pete both had classes and just wanted to go home and prepare themselves. Bucky was done first, driving home to clean, shower, and cook wanting everything to be perfect for his omega. the apartment sparkled and the lights were off candles were lit all around giving off a perfect mood lighting for the romantic evening planned. 

Peter dressed in his lingerie pulled one of Bucky’s sweatshirts that he stole from the older boy and a pair of nice jeans that hugged his figure but hid the stocking on underneath. He walked the mile long distance from his dorm to his alpha’s apartment buzzing with excitement and nerves. 

Peter pulled the small key Bucky had given him and unlocked the door stepping out of the cold air into the warm apartment that smells like his alpha. Bucky smells his sweet omega before he sees him and goes to greet him. The omega runs up to the alpha getting swept up in his arms, Peter’s cold nose being buried him Bucky’s neck breathing in the cinnamon an whisky scent.

“Hello there you little minx.” Bucky grinned kicking the front door closed and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.

“Hey there mister alpha,” Peter whispered wrapping his legs tighter around Bucky’s hips. 

Bucky leaned in pressing his lips against Peter’s soft ones. Peter hummed and smiled into the kiss and swiped his tongue across the alphas bottom lip slotting his tongue into his mouth the two of them deepening the kiss. Eventually Peter pulled back to take a breath, and unwrapped his legs from the older’s waist and planted his feet against the floor. He placed a quick kiss to the underside of Bucky’s jaw (because he couldn’t reach any higher) and took his hand dragging him into the living area.

“Alrighty Buck, what do you have planed this evening that’s got you so excited?” The omega asked smiling up at Bucky with his bright doe eyes.

“Well to start off I made us dinner then we can watch a movie together. Just a lazy night all romantic style.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Peter said knowing he was going to ruin Bucky’s plans with a plan of his own.

The pair sat down at the small dining table each with a plate of spaghetti and cheesy garlic bread and ate making calming small talk.

“How where the rest of your classes today?” 

“Boring.”

“Yeah mine too.”

“Oh you shut up, you got out earlier than I did.”

Bucky just laughed at Peter’s playful anger and leaned across the table to kiss him and take his empty plate. “Go pick a movie doll I’ll be in in a minute.”

Peter walked over and flopped down on the couch he grabbed the remote and turned on some random movie that would serve as perfect back ground noise for what he has planned.

“What movie did you pick doll?” Bucky asked sitting down on the couch and pulling Peter into his lap and nuzzling his nose into his neck breaching in the sweet floral and bakery scent.

“Mhh just some random Hallmark movie we can make fun of.” Peter hummed.

“Perfect.”

Peter very quickly became bored pretending to pay attention to the terrible movie and opted to turn around and straddle his boyfriend’s lap. He began placing soft kisses on his lips letting the older deepen them, Pulling Peter closer and slipping his tongue into his mouth exploring all around.

His inner alpha wanting to take control Buck grabbed the omega firmly on the ass and flipped them so Peter’s back was against the couch and Bucky on top. Deepening the kiss, teeth clashing and small moans coming from the younger Bucky let his hands wander. Placing one last firm squeeze on Peter’s ass Bucky’s hands roamed up his shirt and stopping when he reached the guarder belt. 

“What do we have here? Hmm doll?” Bucky teased licking a stripe up Peter’s neck making him moan loudly.

“A gift for you alpha.” Peter cried bucking his hips up to gain any kind of friction he could get.

Bucky pulled the sweatshirt off of Peter and groaned seeing the bralett too. “God you’re so perfect.”

“There’s more,” Peter groaned as Bucky attached himself to his neck sucking and biting the sensitive skin.

Peter unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down revealing the panties and stockings. Bucky growled upon seeing them and ground his hips down onto Peter’s hardening dick.

“Alpha please, please, please.” Peter cried out grinding back against Bucky feeling slick starting to leak out of his hole.

“What do you want omega? Hmm tell me what you want me to do.” Bucky groaned kissing down Peter’s chest and biting one of his nipples making the omega mewl out.

“Fuck me please alpha, please knot me make me yours.” His small fingers tangling himself in Bucky’s long hair.

“You sure doll?” Bucky asked not wanting to go past Peter’s limits.

“Uhng yes please please please alpha.”

Bucky moved back up to Peter’s face and place a deep kiss on his mouth and pushing a large finger into Peter’s slicked up hole. Bucky groaned feeling how tight and slick Peter’s hole was. “God Pete you’re so tight ans slick just for me, God you’re so fucking perfect.” He moaned adding a second finger.

Bucky pulled out his fingers making the younger whine eat the loss, and picked Peter up crying him to the bed room not wanting his first time to be on some cheap couch. Setting him on the soft bed Bucky pulled off Peter’s panties stripped him of everything and replaced his fingers deep in Peter’s tight hole. Whining and moaning Peter began tugging at at Bucky’s t-shirt making him take it off. Once shirtless Peter ran his hands down Bucky’s chest and abs down to the waistband of his pants unbuttoning them and pulling them down along with his boxers. Bucking kicked them all the way off letting out a small moan as his erection was freed into the cool air.

“Please just get inside me Bucky please,” Peter begged.

Bucky smiled and grabbed his cock lining it up with the omegas hole and slid all the way in. Both moaning and Bucky’s hips rhythmically movie in and out, filling Peter up. Both on cloud nine, breathy moans and whimpers. Soon enough Peter felt something large pressing against the base of his hole, Bucky’s growing knot. 

“Buck, harder.” Peter whispered toes curling as his orgasm began building up.

Buck picked up his pace slamming himself harder into Peter, his knot slipping in as he unloaded inside of the omega. The feeling of the knot was just what Peter needed as he tipped over the edge and spilled all over his and Bucky’s chests. Still buried in him Peter milked Bucky’s cock as Bucky carefully moved them so Peter could lay on his chest as they waited for it to deflate and he could pull out. 

“God why did I wait that long.” Peter joked resting his sweaty head on Bucky’s chest.

Bucky snorted and pulled Peter as close as possible and kissed his damp curls. “You were just waiting for someone who loves you,” he responded without thinking.

Peter’s head shot up as Bucky winced at the sudden movement against his knot. “You love me?” He asked wide eyed in disbelief.

“Of course doll.” Smiled Bucky as he raked his fingers through Peters hair.

Peter leaned up to place a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips. “I love you too.” 

“You should move in, next year you don’t have to live in the dorms and I’ll be working full time and I want to see you everyday.”

“But what about Steve, I doubt he’ll want some omega running around in his apartment.”

“Oh please he loves you like a brother. He wants you here too just so you can cook for us.”

“You two are terrible cooks.”

“Hey, don’t be mean.” Bucky laughed as Peter stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’d love to move in,” the younger sad sincerely.

Bucky smiled and moved himself as his knot had deflated and pulled himself out of Peter come and slick dripping onto his legs.

“Come on doll lets go shower,” Bucky said picking the younger up.

After another round in the shower the two were curled up in Bucky’s bed talking. “Is it safe to come in now? I’m tired,” a voice came from the hallway.

“Yes Steve,” the pair said laughing.

“Oh thank God I was scared you two would be fucking on the couch.”

“Don’t worry we didn’t.”

They just heard a laugh in response and finally decided to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter goes into heat

Peter enjoyed living with Steve and Bucky. Peter had met Steve a few times before they moved in but he was glad he got to know him a lot more once they started living together. He learned that Steve originally wanted to join the military but decided to to to college and be a teacher for at risk kids because he wanted nothing more than to help people. Peter liked Steve he was an amazing friend to not only Bucky but Peter too, he didn’t treat him any different because he was an omega and he truly appreciated it.

Bucky however did treat Peter differently because he was an omega, but not in a bad way. Bucky loves to baby Peter and treat him like a princess. Peter loved it honestly he won’t ever admit it but he loves when Bucky shows Peter how big and strong he is. Peter loves it when his alpha holds him down as he fucks him and knots him.

The best days were during the weekends when everyone was home and Peter felt his omega instincts kick in with two alphas around he just wanted to make them happy so he bakes. He mostly loved to make cookies because they were easiest and the tastiest. He always made them from scratch like his aunt taught him, he was adding way to many chocolate chips than needed when he felt it. The wave of heat and lust crashing into him like a ocean wave. He let out a small whimper and dropped the pan of cookies he was about to place into the oven falling to his knees.

“Peter! Doll are you okay?” Bucky yelled running into the kitchen area after hearing the crash.

Once he was in his line of vision Peter was overwhelmed with the scent of his alpha and reached a hound out whimpering again, but this time louder. “Alpha, alpha please help.”

“Oh doll, your heat came early didn’t.” Bucky bent down and scooped the whining omega into his arms taking in his scent as he carried him to their bedroom. “You’re surrounded my alphas you’re heat must of came early, come on doll let your alpha take care of you.”

Peter didn’t say anything, Bucky didn’t thing he could he just ground his hips against Bucky’s stomach crying out and buried his face in the alphas neck.

“Shhh doll let’s get these clothes off of you.” Bucky whispered laying Peter down on his back making the younger whine at the loss of contact. Bucky ignored it and pulled the Peter’s shirt off, it was Bucky’s and was way to large on Peter and fell down to his thighs. Once discarded Bucky pulled down Peter’s boxers leaving the boy naked.

“Ung Bu-Buck please.” Peter whispered his now freed cocklett red and leaking against his stomach.

“Shh doll I’ve got you, I’m going to knot you real good, I’ going to mark you all up make you mine, I’m going to full you up pump you full of my cum making you pregnant with my pups.”

Peter just cried as he felt himself dripping with slick, his cheeks stained with tears as Bucky eased two fingers into the boy’s hole. Slowly stretching him Bucky pumped two fingers in and out of the omega’s slick hole. When he finally added a third Peter quickly came with a sob shooting white ropes all up his chest. “Please fuck me alpha please.” Peter cried the last word coming out high pitched as he shot his hips upward.

Bucky hushed the boy and retracted his fingers to instead push his cock in. Once buried all the way in Peter’s tight and slick hole Bucky let out a loud groan sticking his nose in Peter’s neck, breathing in his scent and gripping the young man’s hips so hard he would leave bruises. As Bucky pumped himself in and out of Peter, Peter let out choked moans and Bucky moaned about how beautiful and tight his perfect omega was.

Because of the brutality of the snapping of Bucky’s hip into Peter, he came again. Crying as he made a bigger mess of himself while the alpha scent and cock surrounded him. His sensitive cock still hard as Bucky’s orgasm approaches, the growing knot begging to tug as his puffy sensitive hole.

Bucky removes one of his hands from the iron grip on Peter’s hip and helps him through his second orgasm. “Shh doll I got you, I’m going to knot you so good I’m going to breed you so well. I’m going to make you all pretty and pregnant with my babies.” Peter just made small noises in response begging for more. “Imma mark you up doll hmm? Show the whole world you mine.”

“Yess please fuck Bucky please make me.” Bucky grinned as peter screamed out and placed a kiss over the scent gland in Peter’s neck and bit down hard. The boy screamed and bucked his hips as the alpha marked him.

With one last thrust Bucky loudly moaned Peter’s name as he thrust his thick and swollen knot into Peter. The feeling of the knot being squeezed into him was enough to send Peter I’ve the edge for a third time, sobbing even harder Peter came a last time white ropes of cum decorating his chest. “Oh alpha please, Bucky fill me up unggg.”

Helping him finish off his orgasm Bucky very carefully readjusted him and Peter so they could both lay down and rest until his know softened and Peter’s heat kicked back up making him desperate again. Peter’s head laying on Bucky’s chest trying to stay awake to smile up at his alpha and thank him for taking such good care of him. “I love you so much Buck, you’re such a good alpha and you take such good care of me.”

“Of corse doll I’ll do anything for you, you’re my precious little omega.”

Peter smiled at the nick name and let his fingers brush over the bruise forming over his scent gland showing he had an alpha. “Honestly I wouldn’t mine if I got pregnant, imagine little us running around. I want kids so badly.”

“You seriously love kids too much,” Bucky snorted and he held Peter tighter secrecy loving the idea of little Peter and Bucky’s running around. “Go to sleep doll, get some rest you’ll need it for later.”


End file.
